Hotel Transylvania
| producer = Michelle Murdocca | screenplay = | story = * Dan Hageman Kevin Hageman }} | starring = | music = Mark Mothersbaugh | editing = Catherine Apple | production companies = * Sony Pictures Animation * Sony Pictures Imageworks }} | distributor = Sony Pictures Releasing | released = | runtime = 91 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $85 million | gross = $358.4 million }} Hotel Transylvania is a 2012 American computer-animated comedy film produced by Columbia Pictures and Sony Pictures Animation. It was directed by Genndy Tartakovsky (in his directorial debut) from a screenplay by Peter Baynham and Robert Smigel and a story by Todd Durham, Dan Hageman, and Kevin Hageman, and stars the voices of Adam Sandler, Andy Samberg, Selena Gomez, Kevin James, Fran Drescher, Steve Buscemi, Molly Shannon, David Spade, and CeeLo Green. The film tells a story of Count Dracula, the owner of a hotel called Hotel Transylvania where the world's monsters can take a rest from human civilization. Dracula invites some of the most famous monsters to celebrate the 118th birthday of his daughter Mavis (with a 18 year old aspect). When the "human-free hotel" is unexpectedly visited by an ordinary 21-year-old traveler named Jonathan, Dracula must protect Mavis from falling in love with him before the hotel's guests learn a human is in the castle, which may jeopardize the hotel's future and his career. The film was released on September 28, 2012, by Sony Pictures Releasing, and was met with mixed critical reception, while the general public received it favorably, with many of them and some critics praising the colorful cartoony animation, humor and voice acting, while criticizing the predictable story and writing. It earned a total of $358 million worldwide, against a budget of $85 million, at the box office, and was nominated for a Golden Globe Award for Best Animated Feature Film. It launched a franchise with a sequel titled Hotel Transylvania 2, which takes place seven years after the first film, released in 2015, and a third film titled Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation released in 2018. A television series based on the film premiered on Disney Channel in June 2017, focusing on the teenage years of Mavis and her friends at the Hotel Transylvania. A fourth film set to be released on December 21, 2021. Plot In 1895, in the aftermath of the death of his wife Martha (Jackie Sandler) at the hands of an angry human mob, Count Dracula (Sandler) commissions and builds a massive five-star, monsters-only hotel in Transylvania, in which he raises his daughter Mavis (Gomez) and to serve as a safe-place getaway for the world's monsters from fear of human persecution. Famous monsters such as Frank (James) and his wife Eunice (Drescher), Wayne and Wanda Werewolf (Buscemi and Shannon) and their massive immediate family, Griffin The Invisible Man (Spade), and Murray the Mummy (Green) often come to stay at the hotel. In the present day, on Mavis's 118th birthday, Dracula allows his daughter to leave the castle to explore the human world, but he sets up an elaborate plan using his zombie bellhops disguised as humans to make them seem intimidating, and frighten her home. The plan works, but the zombies inadvertently lead a 21-year-old human Jonathan Loughran (Samberg) back to the hotel. Dracula frantically disguises him as a Frankensteinesque monster and passes him off as Frank's cousin "Johnnystein". Johnny soon encounters Mavis and the two "Zing". Unable to get Johnny out of the hotel without notice, Dracula quickly improvises that Johnny is a party planner, brought in to bring a fresher approach to his own traditional and boring parties. Johnny quickly becomes a hit to the other monsters, but this disgusts and worries Dracula greatly. Dracula orders Johnny to leave, but he is brought back by Mavis. After being shown the beauty of a sunrise by Johnny, Mavis is inspired to give humans another chance. Meanwhile, the hotel chef Quasimodo (Jon Lovitz), with the help of his pet rat Esmeralda, learns that Johnny is a human and kidnaps him to cook him. Dracula intervenes and magically freezes Quasimodo to keep him from telling anyone that Johnny is human. Dracula leads Johnny to his quarters and shows him a painting of Martha, allowing Johnny to realize why Dracula built the hotel and became overprotective of Mavis. Johnny then agrees to leave for good, but Dracula convinces him to stay for the time being to avoid ruining Mavis's birthday. The party is a great success the next night, and Mavis looks forward to opening a gift from Martha. However, when Johnny and Mavis share their first kiss, Dracula overreacts, and in his outburst, inadvertently confesses to deceiving Mavis with the town. A still-frozen Quasimodo bursts in and Mr. Fly (Chris Parnell) reveals from his frozen speech that Johnny is a human disguised by Dracula. The guests are outraged by the deceit at play, but Mavis is undeterred and wants to be with Johnny. Johnny feigns disinterest in Mavis and rejects her out of respect for her father and leaves the hotel. Mavis flies onto the roof with her mother's present, and Dracula follows her in hopes of comforting her. He learns the present is a book about how Martha and Dracula "Zinged" and fell in love. Dracula realizes he no longer knows humankind's true tolerance of monsters, and manages to convince Frank, Wayne, Griffin, and Murray to head out into the human world to help him find Johnny, and with the scent-tracking ability of Wayne's daughter, Winnie, they learn that he is about to catch a flight to the United States. The four head to the airport, but are held up in a town celebrating a Monster Festival along the way. Admiring the group, the humans agree to help, and a team of men dressed as vampires provides Dracula shelter from the sunlight while he rushes to the airport. Dracula arrives to see Johnny's plane taking off, and he gives chase in bat form, burning in the sunlight. After getting Johnny's attention, Dracula makes his way to the front of the plane and uses his mind-controlling power on the pilot (Brian Stack) to help him apologize, stating that Mavis has grown up and can make her own decisions. Jonathan accepts his apology, and Dracula manipulates the pilot to return to the Transylvanian airport. Dracula returns Jonathan to Mavis, announcing that he approves of Johnny. Johnny confesses to Mavis that their "Zing" was mutual and the two kiss. The monsters finish celebrating Mavis's party, impressing the hotel guests. Voice cast * Adam Sandler, as Dracula, is the 532-year-old owner and hotel manager of Hotel Transylvania, and Mavis' over-protective father. * Andy Samberg, as Jonathan, is a 21-year-old human who stumbles upon Hotel Transylvania in his travels. * Selena Gomez, as Mavis, is Dracula's 118-year-old "teenaged" vampire daughter who is interested in the outside world and falls in love with Johnny, but Dracula and he want to fight over her. ** Sadie Sandler voices Mavis as a child, as well as Wayne's daughter Winnie. * Kevin James, as Frank/Frankenstein, is Eunice's husband and one of Dracula's best friends who acts as an uncle to Mavis and mostly hangs out with Murray. * Fran Drescher, as Eunice, is Frankenstein's wife and Wanda's best friend. * Steve Buscemi, as Wayne, is a male werewolf who is also one of Dracula's best friends and Wanda's husband. * Molly Shannon, as Wanda, is a female werewolf, Wayne's heavily pregnant wife and Eunice's best friend. * David Spade, as Griffin the Invisible Man, is one of Dracula's best friends. * CeeLo Green, as Murray the Mummy, is a short, fat mummy who is one of Dracula's best friends and mostly hangs out with Frankenstein. * Jon Lovitz, as Quasimodo Wilson, is a hunchbacked gourmet chef and the former bell-ringer of Notre Dame who desires to make a dish with human as the main ingredient. * Jim Wise, as Luenell, is a wisecracking shrunken head that serves as a "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door of Mavis's room. ** Wise also voices one of the Hydra heads. * Chris Parnell, as Mr. Fly, is Hotel Transylvania's fitness coordinator who can also translate any speech. * Brian George, as a Suit of Animated Armor, is the head of Hotel Transylvania's security guards. * Brian Stack is the pilot of Jonathan's airplane back to America. * Jackie Sandler, as Martha, is Dracula's wife and Mavis's mother who was killed by an angry mob when Mavis was young. * Rob Riggle as Skeleton Husband * Paul Brittain as a Zombie Plumber, as well as one of the Hydra heads * Robert Smigel, as Fake Dracula, is an attendee at a Transylvanian festival. ** Smigel also voices Marty, a pink Gill-man at Hotel Transylvania. * Jonny Solomon, as Gremlin Man, is one of the gremlins at Hotel Transylvania. ** Solomon also voices one of the Hydra heads. * Craig Kellman is a man who shouts in the crowd at the festival. ** Kellman also voices one of the Hydra heads. * Brian McCann is a hairy monster that resembles a Yeti. ** McCann also voices one of the Hydra heads. * James C. J. Williams is a deformed Igor-esque humanoid construction foreman who helped to build Hotel Transylvania. Production . ]] Hotel Transylvania was originally created and developed by comedy writer Todd Durham, which he based on his book of the same name; after creating the bible for a franchise of several films, television series, video games, books, merchandising, hotel chain, and theme park, he took the package unsolicited to Columbia Pictures and set it up at Sony Pictures Animation where he became the first of several screenwriters on the project. The development process ultimately went through six directors; in 2006, Anthony Stacchi and David Feiss became the first directors set to helm the film. They were replaced by Jill Culton in 2008, who was followed by Chris Jenkins, with Todd Wilderman in 2010. In February 2011, Genndy Tartakovsky, creator of Dexter's Laboratory and Samurai Jack, took over as the sixth scheduled director, and made his feature directorial debut with the film. He reimagined the film to follow the energy, organic nature, and exaggeration of 2D animation, particularly as seen in the work of director Tex Avery. "I took all the aesthetics I like from 2-D and applied them here," Tartakovsky said. "I don't want to do animation to mimic reality. I want to push reality." "I wanted to have an imprint so you'd go, 'Well, only Genndy can make this.' It's hard, especially with CG, but I feel there's a lot of moments that feel that they're very me, so hopefully it'll feel different enough that it has a signature to it." In November 2011, Miley Cyrus was announced to voice Mavis, Dracula's teenaged daughter, but in February 2012, Cyrus left the film to coordinate a musical comeback. It was later announced that Selena Gomez would replace Cyrus. Soundtrack * "Where Did the Time Go Girl (Party Version)" Written by Robert Smigel, Adam Sandler, and Dennis White. Produced by Static Revenger. * "Daddy's Girl" Written by Adam Sandler and Robert Smigel. Performed by Adam Sandler."End Credits" ''Hotel Transylvania DVD & Blu-ray 2012. Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Retrieved February 15, 2013 * "Call Me Mavy" Performed by Traci L. * "Problem (The Monster Remix)" Written by Henry Walter, Lukasz Gottwald, Becky Gomez (as Rebbeca Marie Gomez) & Will.i.am (as William Adams). Performed by Becky Gomez (as Becky G) featuring Will.i.am. * "Overprotected" Written by Max Martin. Performed by Britney Spears. * "Sexy and I Know It", performed by LMFAO * "The Zing" Written by Adam Sandler, Robert Smigel, and Dennis White. Produced by Static Revenger. Performed by Adam Sandler, Andy Samberg, Cee Lo Green, Kevin James, and Selena Gomez. * "Helpless", written and performed by Peter Tvrznik * "Sweet 118", written by Andy Samberg, Stuart Hart and Trevor Simpson. Performed by Andy Samberg. * "Hush Little Baby", performed by Adam Sandler. * "Monster Mash", performed by Bobby Pickett. Release Hotel Transylvania premiered on September 8, 2012, at the Toronto International Film Festival. The film received a wide release on September 28, 2012. On October 26, 2012, Regal Entertainment Group Cinemas began exclusively playing the traditionally animated short film Goodnight Mr. Foot before the film. Based on Hotel Transylvania, the short was directed and animated by Genndy Tartakovsky. Home media Hotel Transylvania was released on Blu-ray (2D and 3D) and DVD on January 29, 2013. It was accompanied by the short animated film, Goodnight Mr. Foot. Reception Critical response Review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes reports that 44% of critics gave the film positive reviews; the average rating is 5.35/10, based on 144 reviews. The site's critical consensus reads: "Hotel Transylvania s buoyant, giddy tone may please children, but it might be a little too loud and thinly-scripted for older audiences." Another review aggregate, Metacritic, calculated an average score of 47 out of 100, based on 32 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave Hotel Transylvania an average grade of A− on an A+ to F scale. IGN editor Geoff Chapman rated the film 9 out of 10 and wrote "This is a fun film, full of quirky gags and lovable characters. There are a few songs that smack a bit like soundtrack marketing for the kids, and the story is of course fairly predictable, but this movie is about enjoying a fun journey with great characters. It's a romp that kids and families will all enjoy. Hotel Transylvania is definitely somewhere you'll want to check in." Box office Hotel Transylvania earned $148.3 million in North America, and $210.1 million in other countries, for a worldwide total of $358.4 million. The officially reported budget for the film was $85 million, although Deadline Hollywood claimed that the film actually cost $104 million. For the film's marketing, Sony spent $52.1 million in the United States, and $31 million in other countries. Hotel Transylvania topped the box office with $11 million on its first Friday, and $42.5 million domestically and $50.6 million worldwide for its opening weekend, which at the time of its release broke the record for the largest-grossing September opening, a record which was overtaken by its sequel Hotel Transylvania 2 in 2015, with a weekend gross of $48.5 million. The film also earned the highest-grossing domestic debut for Sony Pictures Animation (also later overtaken by Hotel Transylvania 2). According to Sony's president of worldwide distribution, Rory Bruer, Sony was very satisfied with the film's performance, which was "beyond anyone's imagination, and the holds are ridiculous. It exceeds expectations in every new market it opens in." Hotel Transylvania was theatrically released in China on October 28, 2013, more than a year after the worldwide premiere, and contributed $11,180,000 to the overall gross. Accolades Video games A social game based on the film, titled Hotel Transylvania Social Game and made by Sony Pictures Interactive, was released on August 15, 2012. The game allows players to create their own Hotel Transylvania, where they must take care of the hotel's guests. Another video game, titled Hotel Transylvania, developed by WayForward and published by GameMill Entertainment, was released on September 18, 2012, for Nintendo DS and Nintendo 3DS at retail. The game was also released in the Nintendo eShop in North America on November 15, 2012. A mobile game, titled Hotel Transylvania Dash, developed by Sony Pictures Consumer Products Inc. and PlayFirst, was released to iTunes App Store on September 20, 2012. The game is a variation of Hotel Dash mobile game and features the film's art and characters. A mobile digital storybook app, titled Hotel Transylvania BooClips Deluxe App, developed by Castle Builders and Sony Pictures Animation, was released to iTunes App Store, Nook Store, Google Play for the Android, iBookstore, Microsoft's Metro, and for the PC and Mac via www.BooClips.com, both in English and in Spanish, on September 20, 2012. ''Goodnight Mr. Foot'' Goodnight Mr. Foot is a traditionally animated short film based on Hotel Transylvania, featuring Bigfoot from the film. Premiering in time for Halloween, on October 26, 2012, the short was shown exclusively in Regal Entertainment Group Cinemas, before the theatrical shows of Hotel Transylvania. As Sony Pictures Animation's first traditionally animated film, it was written and directed by Genndy Tartakovsky himself, who also animated the short with the help of Rough Draft Studios. Animated in the style of Bob Clampett, Tex Avery and Chuck Jones, Tartakovsky created the short in four weeks during the final production stages of the main film. Bigfoot was voiced by Corey Burton while the Witch Maid was voiced by Rose Abdoo. Both voice actors provided additional voices in Hotel Transylvania. Taking place before the events of Hotel Transylvania, the short stars Bigfoot, whose rest in Hotel Transylvania is being constantly disturbed by an overly enthusiastic witch maid. Sequels A sequel, titled Hotel Transylvania 2, was released on September 25, 2015. Its story takes place seven years after the first film, with the hotel now open to human guests, and its owner, Count Dracula, being more preoccupied with the fact that his 5-year-old grandson is not a pure-blood vampire. The original crew and cast returned for the film, except CeeLo Green as the role of Murray, who was replaced by Keegan-Michael Key. New additions include Mel Brooks as Dracula's father, Vlad; Nick Offerman and Megan Mullally as Jonathan's parents, Mike and Linda; and Asher Blinkoff as Mavis and Johnny's half-human/half-vampire son, Dennis. In November 2015, Sony Pictures Animation announced that Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation will be released on July 13, 2018. Despite previously leaving the series to direct other projects, Genndy Tartakovsky returned as director for this installment. In 2017, Tartakovsky directed a five-minute length short film set between the events of Hotel Transylvania 2 and 3'', called ''Puppy!, which was released in cinemas as a pre-show special in front of The Emoji Movie. The story surrounds the events of Dennis requesting a puppy dog from Dracula.https://movieweb.com/puppy-hotel-transylvania-short-movie-video-preview/ On February 26, 2019, Sony Pictures Animation announced that a fourth film will be released on December 21, 2021. Television series A television series based on the film premiered in June 2017, on Disney Channel. Developed and produced by Nelvana Limited, in partnership with Sony Pictures Animation, the series takes place before the first film, focusing on the teenage years of Mavis and her friends at the Hotel Transylvania. Trivia In the scene which shows Dracula (in bat form) clinging to a side window of the airliner, he glimpses on a seat video screen an animated scene inspired from The Twilight Saga (film series) (2008-2010). This causes Dracula to remark; "Is this how humans see us vampires today?...Unbelievable!" See also * List of films featuring Frankenstein's monster * Vampire film References External links * * * * * * }} Category:2012 films Category:2012 3D films Category:3D animated films Category:2012 animated films Category:2012 computer-animated films Category:2010s American animated films Category:2010s children's comedy films Category:2010s fantasy films Category:2010s monster movies Category:American 3D films Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:American children's animated fantasy films Category:American computer-animated films Category:American fantasy-comedy films Category:American monster movies Category:American films Category:Directorial debut films Category:Dracula films Category:English-language films Category:Film scores by Mark Mothersbaugh Category:Films about vacationing Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films set in 1895 Category:Films set in 2012 Category:Films set in hotels Category:Films set in Transylvania Category:Films using computer-generated imagery Category:Frankenstein films Category:Hotel Transylvania Category:Mummy films Category:Rough Draft Studios films Category:Werewolves in animated film Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Columbia Pictures animated films Category:Screenplays by Peter Baynham Category:Screenplays by Robert Smigel Category:Sony Pictures Animation films Category:Films directed by Genndy Tartakovsky Category:Human-vampire romance in fiction Category:Crossover films Category:Film scores by John Enroth Category:Film scores by Albert Fox